Don't Eat the Mushrooms
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Daitokuji had come to the conclusion that Juudai didn’t listen to him most of the time. One-shot, drabble, DaitokujixJuudai or BannerxJaden.


On a quiz I was doing on dA you were given a question and for the answer you had to pick a randomly generated picture from your favourites. For a question saying what would appear in my next fic I got a photo of some mushrooms. This gave me inspiration to write a short fic about mushrooms. Also, this is my first time writing Daitokuji so I can't promise it'll be near in-character.

---

One of the most difficult responsibilities of being in charge of the Osiris Red Dorm was, oddly enough, cooking meals.

It was fine for Ra Yellow because Kabayama was a well-trained curry chef; he cooked for his own enjoyment. And Obelisk Blue had those top grade meals made for them to encourage other students to raise to that rank.

But when it came to Osiris Red it was Daitokuji's role to cook for the students. It wasn't as he was a particularly bad cook either, it's just that the students didn't appreciate that he was working so hard to feed them on his own. One man couldn't make an extravagant meal for many. And if you weren't feeding them fried shrimp then they generally weren't happy.

As he spent time with them he got to know the eating habits of his favourite students quite well. Manjoume hated carrots. Daitokuji found it a source of amusement to try and get him to eat them. Shou and Hayato were both somewhat polite to him about the food but he could tell they didn't like most of it. And Juudai…

…Juudai was actually the opposite problem.

Juudai ate what he was given and enjoyed it very much. This did mean he was the easiest of the students to feed, but it presented another issue. That being that it was hard to get Juudai to i not /i eat something when the urge struck him to eat whatever it was.

An example of when this came into effect was stuck all too well into Daitokuji's mind.

He liked to take the students on field trips sometimes to let them see more to the world outside of the duelling they learnt in the classroom. They didn't like it of course. And the first part of the hike generally resulted in complaining until the students settled. But by lunch time the complaining started again however.

Not for Juudai though. If Juudai wanted food there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from getting it. And he was quite content to wander off on his own to find that food.

What he had found however was not food.

Daitokuji was sure he'd talked with them before the trip, assuring them exactly what they could or couldn't eat. And he was certain he's mentioned that bright red berries were very high on the no-no list. But Juudai hadn't listened. He never listened in lessons.

His instinct told him that nothing that was red could possibly harm him. It was an instinct that Daitokuji knew would one day be proved wrong quite painfully, for as much as Juudai loved the colour it could be associated with a lot of painful things…

It appeared that the time Juudai learnt that was certainly at hand. The usually active brunette boy was hunched over coughing away when the group managed to find him. A bush of red berries was next to him. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened, or for the panic from his friends to ensue.

Daitokuji had led him to the hospital ward quickly. There Ayukawa had done her best to treat him and thankfully he'd got out of it feeling perfectly fine. She had given him a talk about not eating strange things in the forest again and when he'd gotten back to the Osiris Red Dorm Daitokuji gave him the same talk, but overall it was pointless. Because Juudai did not listen.

Due to this event it was a while before Daitokuji had seen fit to take the class on another field trip. When he did he made sure to pull Juudai aside and give him another talk about what he couldn't eat in the forest. He knew that for all Juudai nodded he wasn't listening but he had an inbuilt protective instinct towards his students. And if there was the slightest hope Juudai may just take it in then Daitokuji wanted to try.

And by the time they'd reached noon Juudai was gone again. It was unsurprising that Daitokuji was worried a repeat of the last trip would happen. So he left the others in a group while he went off to look for Juudai himself. It would reduce any worry from the group when he did find him.

It didn't take long either. He found him hunched over a large group of mushrooms, which could only be a bad thing. And he was sure he'd told Juudai about the mushrooms too…

"Juudai, are you all right?" Daitokuji asked softly as he approached.

Juudai turned to face him. Thankfully he was grinning but his cheeks showed that he had mushrooms in his mouth.

"Spit them out now! Do you want to get sick like last time, nya?" He called, grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

The shaking made Juudai cough a bit, but he chewed the mushrooms quickly and swallowed them before asking, "Why do you think I'd get sick sir?"

"Didn't you listen at all when I spoke with you this morning?" Daitokuji couldn't stop anger from slipping in with his worry.

"I did…" Juudai replied defensively, "I didn't eat those mushrooms, you told me they were dangerous." He pointed over to a patch of mushrooms a little further a field before continuing, "But these ones here are a slightly different shade, you said they were okay to eat."

The teacher kneeled down to inspect them and found that he was right.

"So you did listen…"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get sick after last time," Juudai replied, "And there were a lot of them so I thought I'd bring some back for the others too…"

Daitokuji smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I didn't mean to accuse you then, nya," He said cheerfully, before helping bring the mushrooms back to the group to cook.

One thing was for sure, when it came to Juudai Yuki the boy could certainly surprise you.


End file.
